Bang bang
by Bony
Summary: Neal déteste les armes à feu, mais il sait aussi s'en servir. Et si les armes avaient d'une certaine façon façonné sa vie ?


**Disclaimer** : la série appartient à Jeff Eastin, USA Network, et la Fox Television Studios. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

**Résumé** : Neal déteste les armes à feu, mais il sait aussi s'en servir. Et si les armes avaient d'une certaine façon façonné sa vie ?

**N/A** : allusions aux saisons 1 et 2… et quelques libertés.

...

BANG BANG

Neal n'était qu'un bébé de deux ans lorsque sa mère lui raconta pour la première fois comment son père était tombé sous les balles d'un gang qu'il était en train d'appréhender. Malgré ses blessures, il avait été jusqu'au bout, il avait réussi, mais il avait du donner sa vie pour cela. Par ce sacrifice, il avait sûrement sauvé des innocents. Il était mort en héros.

L'enfant, assis sur les genoux de sa mère, la regardait, innocent et incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Elle savait pertinemment que cela ne remplacerait jamais l'absent et ne pardonnerait jamais ses fautes. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aurait le courage de lui dire la vérité. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien d'autre à offrir à son fils que ce mensonge.

Les armes vous obligent à faire des sacrifices.

- : - : - : -

Lorsqu'il avait six ans, Neal adorait jouer au shérif et au voleur avec les autres gamins du quartier. Pour les autres enfants, cela n'était qu'un jeu innocent. Pour Neal, il avait une autre signification. Avec son étoile de shérif et son pistolet en plastique, il jouait à être son père, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les rares histoires que sa mère lui racontait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son père était un héros, qu'il était son modèle et qu'il ferait tout pour lui ressembler. Alors, il était toujours dans le bon camp, celui de loi.

Et dans son univers enfantin, il était hors de question qu'il puisse un jour être du côté des voleurs. Les voleurs faisaient le mal, ils tuaient et la police les arrêtaient toujours, ils finissaient en prison car c'est ce qu'ils méritaient.

Les armes vous protègent contre les méchants.

- : - : - : -

La première fois que Neal se servit d'une vraie arme, c'était le jour de son huitième anniversaire. Le compagnon du moment de sa mère, Scott, cherchait un moyen de se faire accepter par le petit garçon. Il n'approuvait pas les longues heures que Neal passait à dessiner. Pour lui, c'était une activité de fille. Il avait bien tenté d'initier l'enfant à différents sports, mais Neal n'avait montré aucune passion pour aucun d'eux.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était un certain attrait pour les armes à feu. Scott avait donc décidé de l'initier. Il l'avait conduit au stand de tir le matin de son anniversaire. Et après de longues minutes où il lui avait expliqué comment tenir une arme, comment se positionner et les règles de sécurité, l'enfant, impatient, avait enfin pu tirer. Et même s'il avait fermé les yeux à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur la détente et qu'il n'avait pas atteint la cible une seule fois, Scott l'avait félicité.

Puis, il lui avait promis qu'ils reviendraient tous les week-end pour s'exercer. Et Scott tint sa promesse jusqu'au jour où il partit sans un en revoir, trois mois plus tard. Mais Neal continua à s'entraîner.

Les armes demandent de la patience.

- : - : - : -

Neal apprit la vérité sur père alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait douze ans. Le mensonge de sa mère aurait pu encore durer longtemps si elle avait rangé correctement son courrier. Mais elle avait laissé traîner l'enveloppe au tampon du F.B.I sur le buffet, et Neal était un enfant curieux. Il avait donc lu le mot.

La lettre était simple et concise. Il rappelait juste à sa mère qu'elle devait les avertir immédiatement si elle avait un contact de quelques natures que ce soit avec son mari.

Neal était resté un long moment sans bouger. A tenter de comprendre. Puis il était sorti de sa léthargie et se mit rapidement à fouiller le petit deux pièces qu'ils louaient. Il trouva facilement les papiers que sa mère lui cachait depuis tant d'années. Et il dévora les coupures de journaux et autres documents qu'elle avait conservé de cette période. Son père n'était pas un héros. Son père n'était même pas mort ! Cette nuit là, il avait bien un rendez-vous avec une bande de malfrat, mais c'était pour récupérer sa part pour les avoir aidé à s'échapper. Il y avait bien eu échange de coup de feu, mais c'était entre son père et des agents du gouvernement. Son père était un flic pourri. Il avait fait de la prison pour cela. Et aujourd'hui, il était dehors, quelque part.

Les armes vous rendent lâches.

- : - : - : -

A quatorze ans, Neal apprit l'art du mensonge et de l'escroquerie. Cela ne demandait qu'un peu de jugeote, de savoir embobiner et d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible.

C'était la famille d'un de ses amis d'école, Sam Ahrens -ou du moins c'était le nom qu'il avait à ce moment là- qui l'avait initié. La famille Ahrens vivaient de petites arnaques bonnes enfants, rien de bien méchant. Et si vraiment la fin de semaine ce faisait un peu trop difficile, ils se permettaient alors de subtiliser quelques portefeuilles. Car si les Ahrens étaient des voleurs, ils avaient une certaine éthique. Ils arnaquaient que ceux qui le voulaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas totalement volontaire, et ne volaient que ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de perdre quelques dollars.

Et lorsqu'un matin, il apprit que les Ahrens avaient du déménager précipitamment, il ne s'en offusqua pas plus que cela. Durant le laps de temps qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie, il avait appris à jouer et tricher à la plus part des jeux de cartes., manipuler un bonneteau, et Gary -le frère aîné de Sam- lui avait enseigné l'art de crocheter les serrures. En huit mois, Neal avait décroché le diplôme du parfait petit arnaqueur des rues. Et il allait s'en servir !

Les armes sont inutiles pour arnaquer.

- : - : - : -

Neal avait quinze ans lorsqu'il fit sa première copie parfaite d'un tableau. Un Matisse. Il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Ce tableau était pour Madame Jenkins, la propriétaire d'une petite boutique de fourniture pour dessin. C'était une femme la cinquantaine bien passée, aimable et aimant parler de sa passion : l'art. Et Neal pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter.

Elle acceptait souvent de lui faire crédit ou lui offrait un peu de matériel en échange de quelques menus travaux. C'était une des rares personnes, si ce n'est la seule, à lui faire confiance. Puis Elle l'avait toujours encouragé, poussé à exceller dans son don. Et là ou d'autres auraient et avaient laissé tomber depuis longtemps, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Et parfois, il lui arrivait de la croire, qu'il pouvait avoir un meilleur avenir, peut-être même aller à l'université et qui sait, vivre de ses peintures.

Il voulait la remercier de sa confiance. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de lui offrire une copie des « Lilas ». Elle aimait particulièrement un petit tableau du peintre français conservé au Metropolitain à New-York. Mais Madame Jenkins ne vit jamais son travail. Peu après la mort de sa fille unique dans un accident de voiture, elle s'était suicidée d'une balle dans la tête.

Les armes sont un outil mortel.

- : - : - : -

Neal avait dix-sept lorsqu'on lui tira dessus pour la première fois. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de cette situation. Il avait escroqué le mauvais pigeon. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, et la plupart du temps, il était reparti après un bon passage à tabac. Et les très rare fois où une arme -couteau ou pistolet- avait été brandi en sa direction, cela n'avait pas été plus loin qu'une menace. Mais il connaissait les risques du métiers et les avait acceptés. Sauf que cette fois, Neal devait reconnaître qu'il n'allait pas forcément s'en sortir avec de simples ecchymoses et quelques côtes fêlées.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu l'arme, un Sig-Sauer p220. Car même s'il avait fait une croix sur tous les métiers qui touchaient à la justice -il en prenait même le chemin inverse- il continuait à s'intéresser aux armes et à s'entraîner. Il était même bon tireur. L'homme lui ordonna de lui rendre son argent tout en agitant frénétiquement son pistolet, et Neal obtempéra sans un mot. Cela sembla suffire et l'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais l'homme se retourna et fit feu sans sommation. La balle frôla la tête de Neal de quelques centimètres. L'adolescent resta pétrifié un bon moment, et il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver toute son assurance et reprendre ses activités comme si de rien n'était.

Les armes sont faites pour faire peur.

- : - : - : -

Le lendemain de ses dix-huit ans, Neal monta dans le premier Greyhound en partance. Il partait avec seulement quelques billets en poche, un sac et un carnet de croquis vierge. Et il ne laissait pas grand choses non plus, si ce n'est son nom, quelques rêves et un passé qu'il préférait oublier. Il ne savait pas que c'était une fuite, la première d'une longue série. Il ne savait pas grand chose, sauf qu'il voulait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait de nombreux talents et il allait s'en servir. Sauf d'un…

… car pas besoin d'armes pour être Neal Caffrey.

...

**N/A** : j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à ce qu'on a pu apprendre sur le père de Neal, mais je soupçonne qu'il y autre chose, si non pourquoi Moz fait-il allusion aux relations du père de Neal avec les fédéraux et pense que Peter pourrait être utile ? Et je suis persuadée que Neal Caffrey n'est qu'un allias !


End file.
